


violeta（中）

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus
Kudos: 9





	violeta（中）

03

在好奇心的驱使下，他按住了停靠在公爵小姐胸口上那只蝴蝶的其中一足。

他不懂应该如何去拆解一件丝绒睡裙。

对于家里只有一个哥哥的田柾国来说，丝绸绑带与纽扣已经是过于绕眼的谜题，更不要提藏在褶皱里的暗扣，直觉让他缓缓拉动蝴蝶的翅膀部分，将它线条化。

布料很滑，轻易就散开了，露出很薄的一层胸肉和莓粉色的两点。田柾国自然是不了解女孩子的身体应该是怎样的，因而陷入了更深的迷惑。该说他是男孩吗？可他的身体明明又比前街的那帮小子更加细嫩。

田柾国看到金泰亨胸腹靠右的位置有颗很淡的痣，他盯着那颗痣看，觉得似曾相识，很快便回想起这并不是他第一次看到公爵小姐的身体。

他们相识于一桩不假思索的英雄救美，提起这件事母亲的态度比起夸奖后怕更多，“你才十二岁啊，你怎么敢？！”父亲则表现得淡定些，“勇气可嘉，但更希望你能找到更安全的做法。”

其实田柾国也不知道他当时的勇气是哪来的，可能真是应了那句初生牛犊不怕虎吧。当时他正要去点银灯，祷告室方向传来闷闷的杂音，哐当——

田柾国一个激灵，提着灯就往祷告室跑。那醉汉不知怎么进来的，身下还压着个人正强行非礼着，田柾国想也没想直接取过门后的木栓照着那登徒子后脑就是一下。

正赶上那壮汉也醉的不轻，一棍下去当时就晕过去了，等把公爵小姐从醉汉身下拉出来时，才发现她身上小洋装几乎都被撕扯坏了，破碎的布料被她用手按在胸前，整个人吓坏了一直在不住发抖。

金泰亨蹲在地上小声抽泣，她的卷发在挣扎中被弄乱了，披散着遮住光裸的背，田柾国不知道怎么安慰，更不要说拉她起来，只是把头偏到一边，脱下外套让她先挡一挡，偷偷把人带去更衣室，换了一套备用衣服送走了。

没过几天，便有人告诉公爵想要见他，才知道他那日救下的美是公爵家的小女儿。

公爵对他说很感谢他的帮助，夸他是个正直勇敢的人，并邀请他常来庄园玩，于是田柾国便每周都被接来给金泰亨唱歌。

收回神，他心虚地把被子拉好，蹑手蹑脚下了床。

一上午田柾国都心思惴惴，他不打好看的蝴蝶结，自然也没能给金泰亨把睡裙穿好。

好在金泰亨一上午直到田柾国离开都没提这件事，一如既往的娇憨明媚，面包片的草莓酱要涂抹厚厚一层，戴着花匠为他编织的花环去中院荡秋千。

后来，田柾国又等了几天，也没有得到任何形式的警告。那天发生的逾矩行为变得轻飘飘好似梦境一场，仿佛他从来没拆解过那只透明蝴蝶。

圣诞祝歌赢得了很多人的掌声，天空飘下一些细雪，田柾国对着广场中心巨大的圣诞树呵出一口白气。

不知怎么的，他看着圣诞树上的彩灯闪动脑海中忽然浮现出了金泰亨的脸，那天下午他们一起包装礼物，金泰亨怀里抱着小羊，一笔一划写着祝福卡片，水果茶在一遍冒着热气，空气中散发着一股可可的甜味，他给庄园里的每一个人都写了卡片，每张的祝福都不一样，写到最后手酸了整个人趴在桌上，边哼唧边写，那声音怎么听都像是在撒娇。

“我也给你写了。”金泰亨冲那个下午的田柾国眨了眨眼睛，还说：“但你圣诞节要来看我才给你。”

远处的教徒围簇着发出交谈与笑声，没过一会儿整点的钟声敲响了，街道上灯火明亮，田柾国搓着手有点想念温暖的壁炉，公爵家的人在分发圣诞苹果，田柾国也走过去领了一个，拆掉包装咬一口。

冰凉凉的，但又异常甜美。

他突然很想见金泰亨一面，跟父母请示后，又去拽庄园车夫的裤脚。

公爵家的人自然都认得他，小主人的好玩伴，当即弯下腰祝他圣诞快乐，并询问他的来意。

“他…他还差祝福卡片没有给我。”

听到他这么说，下人们有些惊讶的相互对视，很快笑着答复他：“我想小主人这时候应该还没睡。”

田柾国揣着那被咬掉一口的圣诞苹果，坐上了马车，只是非常普通的一辆，没有淡淡香气也不暖和，这使得通往庄园的路途变得格外漫长。

正如他们所言的，金泰亨的确还没有睡，整个庄园都保持着夜间明亮，像只低空飞行的天鹅，圣诞树被搬到了室内，就在壁炉前被罩上一层暖亮的黄光。

很意外的，公爵与长子似乎并未在家,长餐桌上的菜品已经放凉了，从摆盘程度上看也没被动几口。

金泰亨看起来不是很开心，至少不像往常那样快乐，坐在礼物堆前，身上穿着很正式的小礼裙垂着头不知道在想什么，管家在旁边劝着什么，金泰亨只是摇头，连他来了都没注意到。

“姐姐？”他们之间还横隔着一个秘密，田柾国只能继续把他当成公爵小姐。

“嗯？”凑近了才发现金泰亨眼圈红着，明显在赌气却还愿意回答。

“姐姐，我来拿圣诞祝福。”

金泰亨深深抽一口气，好不容易稳住了哭腔才慢慢说:“我放在桌子上了”

除了给田柾国的，还剩了两张，明显是金泰亨写给父亲和哥哥的，田柾国拿了他自己的那份礼物，眼珠一转，故意说姐姐我饿了。

金泰亨晚上没吃多少，这会儿早就饿了，管家一听立马叫厨房现做了宵夜。平时没注意，知道金泰亨是男孩之后才发现他不仅身量高，饭量也不小。

是男孩的话许多绅士防线就无形间削弱了，自然也可以毫无顾忌地睡在一张床上，甚至还玩心大起的给金泰亨绑起头发来。而金泰亨好像要把所有错失的玩伴快乐都从田柾国身上找回来一样，其中就包括在雨夜找回性别这件事。

尽管这几年金泰亨仍然一直被当成女儿养，身体骨骼的发育到底是贴着男孩子的标准发育的,嗓音也逐渐低沉起来，可即便这样那张愈发艳丽的脸仍旧让平凡的美色变调平庸。

面庞艳丽，眼神清纯的公爵“小姐”仍然是其他贵族子弟争相捧月的对象。

田柾国曾试探性的谈起性别的话题，对此金泰亨并不是很在乎，他喜欢珠宝钻石就戴，喜欢繁复华丽的耳饰就去打耳洞，耳洞红肿发炎了就拉着田柾国给他上药吹吹。

“男孩不能戴珍珠耳环吗？”金泰亨头枕在对方大腿上，疑惑的问，“还是你觉得我这样不好看？”

是好看的，似乎也不是不行。

田柾国一时语塞，只是用器具挑了消炎软膏，轻轻抹在金泰亨红肿起来的耳垂上。

“男孩就不能留长发了吗？”

“男孩也不能穿裙子吗？”

“男孩不能跟你接吻吗？”

田柾国频繁的摇头，听到最后一问直接愣住了，接着他听到金泰亨有些灰心丧气地问，“那男孩可以做什么？”

田柾国猜他自己一定是鬼迷心窍了，金泰亨能轻易将他蛊惑，他听到自己说：“男孩可以被吻。”

金泰亨头就枕在他大腿上，只要轻轻一支就能轻易吻到他，而田柾国也确实这样做了。 

在金泰亨反应过来之前，脑后的“枕头”陡然上升，他忍不住发出一声惊呼，嘴唇又很快被含住。

这是一个货真价实的吻。

跟之前他们躲在亭廊柱子后面偷看别人约会相互模仿的触碰不一样，那一次只是嘴唇互贴金泰亨就忍不住笑场，红着脸说好奇怪心里面会痒。

闭上眼唇瓣传来的触感很软，像在亲吻一片湿漉漉的花瓣。舌尖扫过牙齿又轻轻舔过上颚，好痒，好燥，感觉心跳填满了耳蜗，耳垂的烫一下子顺延到眼角。田柾国的手指穿过卷曲的长发托住金泰亨后脑，慢慢加深这个吻，他们不断交换唾液，像随时随地融化进彼此怀里那样拥抱着，密不可分。

手指顺着裙摆抚摸进去的画面比梦中的场景还要更加色情。从指尖传过来的是脑力想象所不具备的温热触感，田柾国的手顺着吊带袜一路上到卡扣处，轻轻用指腹摩挲中空部分的皮肤便引得身下人忍不住发出小猫的哼叫。

田柾国意识到自己正在享用两种不同性别的美，它们糅杂在了一起，正落入他的怀里。

嘴唇分开之后，金泰亨睁开眼睛小口喘气，田柾国的气息让他双腿发软。

只给了金泰亨一点缓冲的时间，卡扣就被打开，就那一下金泰亨的呼吸陡然又被打乱了，他的腰往下沉了沉，被田柾国用手托住，接着这双手很快顺着腰线摸到了臀部，金泰亨极为敏感的轻叫一声，很快双腿就被分开，卡在对方的腰两侧。

这下他根本逃不走了，田柾国依旧抱着他，只不过腰上的触感由手变成了另外的硬挺凶器，小幅度的蹭动，顶端溢出的液体在金泰亨的后腰弄出一道道湿痕。

“呜啊~”金泰亨死死攀住田柾国的肩膀，尽量远离那个让他心慌的器件。

田柾国叹了口气，漆黑的睫毛垂下，任由公爵“小姐”往他怀里躲，拍着他的背一下下安慰道，“没事姐姐，我们不做到最后，别害怕。”

他喜欢拿姐姐这个称呼逗金泰亨，也知道他今天肯定没做好准备，亲一亲已经是很大的跨度了。

田柾国都愿意撒手了，偏偏金泰亨还傻傻往枪口撞：“男孩只能被吻吗？”

难道不是你害怕吗？

田柾国气结，低下头重新与金泰亨接吻。

先放过你，你等我成年。


End file.
